The present invention relates to an automatic ampoule cutter, and more particularly to an automatic ampoule cutter with high security.
At present time, an ampoule containing liquid drug used in a hospital is often cut by a cutter made from a kind of hard stone or metal, having a blade or saw portion.
The ampoule is often cut in such a manner that the cutter is applied to sand the neck of the ampoule to cut a groove thereon, and then the ampoule can be manually broken off into two. As a result, two openings with sharp and irregular periphery are respectively formed on the left ampoule and the discard head thereof.
Consequently, the sharp and irregular openings often cause serious injury to a medical worker. Another type of glass ampoule with precut groove is also on the market. Such ampoule is also apt to be formed with irregular sharp opening after broken off, and is still dangerous to the medical worker.
Moreover, the glass chips produced during cutting and breaking procedure are so easy to drop into the ampoule and mix with the liquid drug. As a result, the glass chips are quite apt to be injected into a patient's body along with the liquid drug and therefore do unexpected hurt to the patient.